


The Good Guys Die

by FallOutFromGrace



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutFromGrace/pseuds/FallOutFromGrace
Summary: With Jet Star and Fun Ghoul captured and imprisoned by BL/ind, Party Poison and Kobra Kid find themselves making the ultimate sacrifice to save their lives. Sometimes you just have to stand your ground, even if it means its your grave.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Good Guys Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old fanfic I had put in my ages old deviantart, in the good ol’ year of 2011. Given the return of our beautiful saviours, I’ve been revisiting my obsessions and decided to give it the breath of life one more time. I’ll dedicate this particular rewrite to the wonderful killjoy in the wastes, Cero, who inspired me to come back to my old fics and give them another breath of life. I'm very sorry if this doesn't seem to go with the killjoys comic, the original was written before any had been released and I haven't gotten around to reading them yet either, so I don't know if any of this is too far off from the canon. Right, enough of that, have fun reading!

“We can’t just do nothing!”

The sudden, desperate yell coming from his brother had startled him out of his dinner. He looked up at him, watching him run his fingers anxiously through his red locks and slam his can of Power Pup ground beef onto the old abandoned diner’s murky tables. It clanged, a bit louder than he would have liked, and made him cringe a bit.

Party Poison sighed. He dragged his hands over his face, and turned to look through a crack between the boarded up windows straight to the shining buildings in the horizon.

Battery City stood tall and proud in the vast empty, destroyed desert surrounding it. It’s fluorescent lights the only ones for miles and miles on end, made him sick to his stomach every time. He frowned at it, the death glare of the century, before turning away.

“They probably have them tied and bound, shoving those…stabilizers down their throats.”

Kobra Kid pushed his food away. The tin was half full but his stomach felt like it was about to give up on him, his nerves nearly getting the better of him. He felt just as anxious, just as angry and aching to jump out of there, get into the car and speed all the way in there, blasting everything in sight until they found their missing teammates.

But he couldn’t. He had to keep it together. At least if not for his own sake, for Poison’s. If he was about to loose it, he couldn’t imagine how close Poison was to actually doing it that second.

“We have to rest…” Kobra said, voice betraying his apparent calm facade, “we are tired and hurt from the fight, we can’t just-“

“Can’t just what?” Poison stared straight into him, eyes full of fury, “I can’t rest knowing they aren’t!”

“They’re strong. They can last the night.”

“And what if they can’t?!”

The look in Poison’s eyes were too intense for Kobra then. He broke the eye contact before he broke under the pressure, feeling his fingers twitch for the feel of a gun in his palm all the while trying desperately not to think of any other possibility than them surviving.

They had to. They had no other choice. They needed to get out and come back home, back to base with the rest of the

Zonerunners. Poison can’t be right, why would he be? He should know better, he knows how much they can endure.

A few lights flashed right outside the diner, indicating them the nightly patrol had begun its rounds. Muffled static and a few mechanical voices were making their way closer to them, and it took everything in Kobra Kid not to jump out himself. He took a deep breath and grabbed Poison’s arm, dragging him away from the windows before he could think, and into a compartment near the restaurant’s counter to keep away from the search party.

If BL/ind had custody of two Killjoys, they wouldn’t waste their time with a regular patrol. It meant S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W was out, and if survivor stories held any weight it meant they currently stood no chance of survival against them.

Poison curled up into himself, taking a spot right in front of Kobra, and occasionally glanced at the flashes of light over the old, broken down coffee machines and registers. The voices came closer, muttering unintelligible words and repeating over complicated phrases into their radios a few times.

Kobra held his breath, feeling like it’s been ages before the noises began to subside and fade, and they relaxed slightly. He looked at his brother again, making note of his ragged breathing and slight wince he made when he attempted to lean on his arm. Poison always tried to hide anything he took out in the field, always the last to be tended to and fixed up. Kobra always reckoned he thought himself a kind of a martyr, though it was never necessary for him to sacrifice this much. And he knew for a fact that if he was showing those signs it meant there was something far, far more serious lurking underneath.

“Gerard, I’m sorry…” he broke the heavy silence, bringing upon himself the same look from before, “We’ll look for them tomorrow. It’ll be okay.”

Poison never responded to that. He silently crawled out of the compartment, making his way to where they stashed their supplies to pull out a bed roll for the night. Kobra watched him unfurl it, shaking it out a few times before laying it on the dusty tiles, and wondered if he was making the right decision. He pulled himself out, reaching for his own bedroll and felt a pang of guilt hit him as he realized he had used his old name.

The BL/ind tower was hard to miss. It’s sterile white walls towered over all else and begged for your attention. Poison grimaced, his first time this close to the headquarters and feeling disgusted by the color. So incredibly empty.

They had caught a lucky streak, sneaking their way carefully through the streets with little casualties. Those they took down they did so discreetly, hiding the bodies in strategic places to minimize raising any kind of alarm too soon. The missing grunts would soon be noticed when they don’t show up to change their post, of course, but for now they had time on their side.

Having taken down three draculoids that guarded the back entrance, Kobra Kid stood over their motionless bodies and took a deep breath.

“On the count of three…” he whispered, “One…”

Party Poison Held his gun so tight his knuckles turned white under the pressure, his finger ready at the trigger and anticipating the battle.

“Two…”

Kobra Kid swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a bead of sweat trickle down his forehead.

“Three…”

They opened the doors. The room revealed a strange type of lobby, the complete opposite of what they had expected to find. Kobra Kid laid low, taking the initiative and leading them to a spot just behind a pair of double doors in the far end of the room. He made a quick gesture to Poison, signaling him to freeze in place, as he listened to a tumbling sound come closer and closer to them.

The doors suddenly burst open, a pair of Draculoids pushing Jet Star and Fun Ghoul into the room with a very satisfied Korse following suit, a wicked smile adorning his sinful features. Their feet half dragged behind them, the two men looking exhausted and a little too pale for comfort.

Party Poison’s eyes shot wide open and Kobra wasn’t quick enough to keep him steady before he lost it.

“You LIED.” He yelled. Kobra jumped in his skin, immediately wary and paranoid of the attention they’d just brought to themselves, but Poison didn’t seem to care of the danger he’d just dropped them into, “You Lied, they’re not okay!”

Kobra tried desperately to grab a hold of his arm, his wrist, his leg, his foot, ANYTHING, but he failed miserably, the killjoy barreling straight towards the group lasers blasting and facing death with either incredible courage or incredible stupidity, Kobra currently being unable to tell the difference between the two.

The commotion seemed to have snapped their teammates into reality, giving them at the very least enough lucidity to have their instincts kick in, and they dropped straight to the floor to avoid getting shot when the Dracs fired their own weapons back. Korse himself, appearing rather amused, grabbed a hold of his own gun and aimed straight for Poison.

Kobra Kid cursed, a sharp cry cutting through the blasts and noise in the closed room, and ran into the action. He immediately noted two Dracs laying in a pool of crimson, though it hardly made any difference as more of the grunts kept pouring in like ants overcrowding their prey. He felt an ache in his chest, feeling the effects of Poison’s mistake hitting them hard. They’d come alone, without any backup or proper care, and they may have just dug their own graves.

He made a beeline the guys, punching and shaking off a few pests that tried to catch up and bring him down, and went through the first door he could find, ending up in a hallway.

“What…the fuck are you guys doing?!” Fun Ghoul screamed in his face, still barely able to keep himself standing.

“Saving your ass,” Kobra replied, immediately turning back to the door. Poison was hitting every target, killing like it was the only thing he knew how to do. Kobra felt severely surreal, having never seen his brother shoot with such accuracy ever before in his life.

He ducked suddenly, a stray beam burning up a decent sized hole on the far wall. He hissed, trying not to think of how close it had come to ending him.

He reached over, grabbing onto Fun Ghoul’s arm, “we need to get out of here, we won’t make it if we stay!” Fun Ghoul modded, face determined. They waited for an opening in the fight and made a break for the door, fingers crossed they hadn’t come around that back entrance as well.

Kobra kid threw his head over his shoulder and caught Jet Star looking right at Party Poison. He turned back towards the door, the crisp air just barely hitting his nostrils and begging them to go, to keep going, to keep running, to get out of there and back home, but just before he did he skidded on his feet, a sharp twirl making his boots squeak on the bloodied floor, and tackled Jet Star before he could make a run for Poison and back in the line of fire.

Jet tried to knee him in the stomach to get Kobra to let go, “Party Poison, come on! Let’s go!” He pleaded desperately, voice breaking in a panic stricken shout. Poison didn’t even flinch, opting for screaming back, “Forget me! Just go!”

“We won’t leave without you!”

Kobra took a deep breath and looked at his brother again, immediately noting every single injury he was desperately hiding under raw adrenaline. He was slowing down, his shots were loosing their accuracy, and the Dracs showed no sign of stopping despite the amount of bodies littered all over the floor. The view of their fallen comrades did little to discourage them, their deadened souls carrying on their duty with hardly a hiccup at the sight of death. But Poison… Poison was as human as they come, and Kobra could see the horror gloss over his hazel eyes.

Suddenly Poison’s gun jammed. The surprise shocked him out of the moment, briefly bringing him back to earth.

“Poison, come on!” Jet Star pleaded again, already being pulled half up off the ground by a pissed off Kobra Kid, and Poison snapped out of it. He snatched a discarded weapon off one of the corpses before him and headed towards the group. Right at the back, Korse stood grinning, a bigger piece of machinery cradled in his arms.

He caught up with Jet Star and Kobra Kid, wrapping his arm around Jet’s shoulders to help bring him fully up to his feet and all three ran to the door. Fun Ghoul had just made it through, keeping it open for them all to pull through. Kobra Kid went so quick, he nearly tripped when the floor turned dirty and dusty again under his feet. He fully expected Party Poison to follow right behind him, but felt a bit shocked when a fluff of hair zipped past him instead.

Jet Star stumbled, “What the… No, no! Gerard, what the fuck?!”

The door slammed shut and through the glass window, Party Poison gave them a defeated, weary smile.

“He pushed me out!” Jet Star yelled. Fun Ghoul screamed incoherently, slamming his fists against the window and letting a stream of colorful names run out.

“Save yourself,” Party Poison said, voice muffled behind the thick glass, “I’ll hold them back.”

Out in the city, the alarms began to blare. A loud, booming sound, enough to make your heart tremble, overwhelmed their ears, and Kobra Kid felt his stomach absolutely sink. He left them with no choice. They couldn’t stay anymore.

“No, no!”

Poison turned away from the window, starting to shoot once again at the incoming flow of Drac after Drac after Drac, but he couldn’t keep up with the sheer number of them. He was done for, he knew. There was nothing he could do to combat that kind of enemy, where one goes down and two replace the empty space.

“We have to go,” Kid said, starting to panic. He could just make out the noise of cars driving towards them.

“We can’t leave him! You can’t leave him!” Ghoul yelled, “He’s your brother and you’re just going to let him die alone?!”

Kid tried to push Ghoul off him, but that last word kept ringing in his ears. Alone. He didn’t want to leave him there, didn’t want to let him die, he’d much rather stand by his side than take the coward’s side and spend the rest of his life wondering “What should i have done instead?”

He rushed up to the door. Through the window he could just about see Poison grabbing his arm, limping, and thought….fuck it. He wanted to be in there, taking them down while standing back to back. So he did.

“You guys go!” Kobra yelled, kicking the doors open and grabbing his gun. He briefly saw both Jet Star and Fun Ghoul look at him strangely, but he didn’t have the chance to make out their words as he rushed towards Poison. He wrapped an arm around him then, and took down a few Dracs that had been creeping up on Poison’s blind spot.

“Mikey…You came back,” Poison almost mumbled, breathing heavily. Kobra smirked, suddenly bringing him to the side as they avoided a large blast from Korse’s weapon, “Why did you come back?”

“We go together,” He replied with a smile. Poison gave him one back. Kobra needed to be strong for him, be his pillar like Gerard had been all those other times before.It was the least he could do for him, until their last breath.

Poison grit his teeth together, a new wave of determination pouring over him. He shot better than ever before, tightening his grip around Kobra’s hand. But they were outnumbered.

A Drac, sneaking up from behind, tackled Kobra to the ground and gripped his head in his arms to incapacitate him. Poison, startled, let his guard down and a second Drac tumbled him down as well. Both their heads were held to the ground by force, pushing them into the cold, white floor speckled with red.

A pair of white boots settled themselves in front of them, and it didn’t really take much trouble guessing correctly who they belonged to. Korse waved his hand, a half-bothered gesture, and they suddenly felt the cold steel of a gun press against the back of their heads.

“Kill them.”

Their lips tightened. Poison looked at Kobra as best he could from his position, and nearly coughed out a laugh.

“We go together then?” He said, an oddly calm tone to his voice.

“Yeah…”

Their eyes fell shut and they braced for impact.


End file.
